The Heads
by Hinamori Kidou Master
Summary: Harry and his sister are the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts, and have always had a certain amount of competitive rivalry with one another. But who's actually better? Harry/Sister Graphic Incest. Smut.
1. The Heads

**A/N: Incest. Graphic. Don't like don't read, folks. For those of you who have messaged me about it, I have recovered fairly well since the car accident, and for the first time since the accident (~18 months ago now), I feel like my old self. 2 months ago, I started hitting my normal times while running every morning again like I used to. Gotta get the 15 pounds off that I put on. :p**

**The Heads**

**Chapter 1 - I'm Better Than You**

The low, warm fire crackled in the hearth, heating up the common room for the Head Boy and Girl, who were working on their homework in complete silence. Wren Potter was dressed in her pajamas while Harry was still in his school uniform, having recently finished his rounds of the school.

One would think it would be great to have their sibling be the Head Boy or Girl with them. That assumption was completely wrong in this case, oddly enough.

Wren and Harry had never been the closest of siblings. They didn't necessarily hate each other, but there was a certain amount of sibling rivalry between the two. Wren was ten months younger than Harry, but skipped a year and still consistently outperformed him in school, though it was only by a little.

Harry was number three in his year behind Wren's number two, while their mutual friend Hermione was number one. The excruciating thing to Harry was that Wren was so smug about it and just barely beat him. He was always just out of reach. Out of reach of his little sister. His little sister who was younger than him. Merlin it was frustrating.

"I heard you got a ninety-eight on the Transfig exam, Harry," Wren said, grinning at him smugly.

Here it went again. "And?" he asked, trying to use the shadows from the fire to make him look even the slightest bit dangerous. She was going to get it good from him one day, and on that day he would be more smug than she could even imagine.

Then she could see how it felt.

"Ninety-nine," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "How does it feel to lose again?"

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. "One point, ooh. You going to write home about it?" he asked.

Wren laughed. "I already did," she said. "You mad about it?"

Harry sighed. There was just no winning when it came to his sister. "No," he said. "I'm not mad. I'm over it. You're better than me, okay?"

He slammed his book shut and headed off to his room, ignoring his sister calling behind him, "C'mon Harry, don't be such a sore loser."

Harry slammed his door and threw his bag down on the ground before flopping onto his bed, deciding that he was over homework for the night. If only Hermione could have been Head Girl...but she had turned it down, claiming to be too busy to properly take care of the responsibilities expected of her.

Ah well. It was already March. He could deal with the teasing and constant losing to his sister for the last few months of school. He had endured it for this long already, after all.

If there was only some way he could beat her...humiliate her. He would have to do something between them that she would never forget and that would constantly remind her that she didn't always beat him.

As he was stewing on that thought, there was a knock on his door. He ignored it, and listened as Wren said through the door, "Look, Harry. I'm sorry. I can't help being better than you though; it just comes naturally. I'm just joking around when I'm rubbing it in."

Harry sighed and got up, flinging the door open to find his sister still somehow looking smug while being apologetic. Maybe it was because she was giving him such a darn cute face that he was finding it hard to yell at her and vent all of his frustrations. He could still be angry though, couldn't he?

"It's not that you beat me that I'm annoyed," he said, and Wren looked at him skeptically. He sighed. "Alright, maybe that's a little of what it's about, but I'm mostly annoyed at your attitude. It's becoming pretty unbearable to be around." Wren looked hurt, but Harry didn't intend on stopping now. "I'm not trying to be mean when I say it, I'm letting you know the truth. Because despite everything, you're still my sister, and I would hate to have to hate you because you're being an immature little know-it-all."

Wren was silent for a long moment in which Harry realized he could feel his heartbeat in his ears and he was mostly seeing red. "So you see me as an immature little know-it-all?" she asked quietly, somewhat confused.

And it began to set him. God damn women and their damn ability to make a man feel ashamed of what he did no matter if it was his fault at all. "Wren..." he said, unsure how to fix what he had just said. "I..."

"Just stop, Harry," she said, turning away from him and rubbing at her eyes with the heels of her hands. "I get it. Good luck with the potions test tomorrow."

She made to take a step forward, but Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and dragged her into his room, closing the door behind them and hugging his sister to his chest. "I'm sorry, Wren," he said. "I didn't mean it. I love you."

Wren stayed motionless in his arms, still pointing her head away from him. "Just let me go, Harry. I won't bug you anymore," she finally said, still not moving.

"Wren..." Harry said, now confused. It wasn't like her to be emotional like this. Maybe it was one of those teenage girl phases. All he knew was that if he let her leave the room now, nothing between them would ever be the same. And despite everything that happened in the past hour, Harry really liked his relationship with his sister. Sure, she got annoying sometimes and her ego was too big, but he really did love her and spending time with her. "No."

Now she turned to face him. "Harry, I told you to let me go," she said, pushing him with her arms.  
Harry held her tighter as a realization dawned on him. Finally, something that he could beat her at: physical strength. "And I said I'm not letting you go, Wren."

She began squirming and doing her best to get out of Harry's grasp, but he maneuvered in such a way that she found it impossible. "Let me go!" she said, the tears in her eyes almost making Harry relent.

"Wren, calm down," Harry said soothingly. "I'm not letting you go. Not like this."

He hissed as she kicked his shin. Why did it have to be the shin? "You're such a jerk," she sobbed, still kicking and squirming.

Harry hobbled over to his bed and dropped down on it, trapping his sister under him. At least she couldn't kick him this way.

Instead, she elbowed him in the throat.

He coughed and sputtered but didn't relinquish his grip. "Wren, what the hell is your problem?" he said.

She finally gave up when she realized that fighting was getting her nowhere. "You being a dick to me is my problem, Harry," she grumbled.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Wren," he said. "I'm so sorry. I was angry and said those words in the heat of the moment. You're my sister. I love you."

"I love you too," she said embarrassedly in return. "Now will you please let me go?"

Harry finally complied by rolling off of her, pleased with the results. "Was that so hard to admit, Wren?" he asked, laughing. "And I beat you, you know. I win when it comes to strength."

"That's because you're a male," she said haughtily.

"But that means we're one and one," Harry said. "You have the brains and I have the brawn."

"Well..." Wren said, grasping for straws. Then she grinned. "I can please a man better than you can please a woman."

Harry choked on his gasp and said, "What do you mean by that? I've had two girlfriends compared to your zero boyfriends. If anyone knows how to please anybody, it's me."

"We're both virgins, though," said Wren. "We both have no practical experience and I've read more on it than you."

"Says who?" Harry asked.

Wren scoffed. "Says me, obviously," she said.

"Yeah right," Harry replied. "I have a year's life experience on you. I bet you I would win."

"What would you bet on that?" Wren asked.

Harry looked her dead in the eye and said, "My life."

"Deal," Wren said immediately. "You would have no idea to start with a woman."

"Well we'll have to find out, won't we?" Harry asked.

And both of them blanched. "How would we do that?" Wren asked.

They were both silent for a little until Harry said, "Let's just forget about it. I'm over it."

"No," said Wren, who stood up in front of her brother. "We have everything we need right here."

"Er...Wren...we're uh...we're siblings, you know," Harry said, beet red. "Let's just forget about it."

Wren frowned and pulled her shirt over her head. "This is purely being done to settle a bet. So let's do it," she said. "This doesn't have to be weird. There really isn't any emotion involved, is there?"

Harry was rendered momentarily thoughtless and speechless by the sight of his sister's perky breasts, which were still covered by her bra. "Er...I really think this is a bad idea, Wren," he said, his throat dry. He had a bad feeling he was going to regret what was about to happen.

"Nonsense," she said, taking off her pyjama bottoms to expose the most delicious-looking, pale, perfect thighs Harry had ever seen. "This is going to be purely physical." Even she sounded doubtful. "Like prostitution...without the money."

Harry swallowed. "I...I don't..."

Wren kneeled in front of him, and Harry felt that he was painfully hard. By Merlin, his sister was one smoking hot young woman. "It'll be fine, Harry," she said. "Now undress a little and we'll find out who's better."

Harry finally gave in, realizing that his sister wasn't going to take no for an answer. Once she wanted a question answered, it was impossible to stop her from obtaining said answer. So he reluctantly took off his robes, shoes, pants, socks, and shirt, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs.

"Wren, I really-" Harry started.

"Stop, Harry," she said. "I'm going to give you a blowjob. That isn't weird. It's just a blowjob. It's going to be alright."

This was definitely more than a little weird.

"Here I go," she said more to herself than Harry before grabbing his briefs and pulling them down to his ankles, exposing his rock hard cock to her. "Holy mother of all that is holy," Wren muttered. "How is that ever going to fit inside of me?"

"Wait," said Harry. "I thought you were only going to blow me!"

This situation was truly surreal and absurd.

Wren took a deep breath and licked her lips. "Here goes nothing," she said, ignoring Harry.

She wrapped a hand around the base of Harry's shaft, driving all arguments out of his mind, and leaned forward so she could drag her tongue up his crown, eliciting a hiss from him. It should have been illegal for something to feel that good.

Wren's cheeks were bright red as she wrapped her lips around the head of her brother's cock, her tongue still working the tip. "Oh my god, Wren," he grunted, bringing his hands up to her soft hair.

She lowered her hot mouth down the length of him one agonizingly slow inch at a time, not stopping until she gagged, and she had to pull off so she could cough. She looked up and met Harry's eyes as she took his cock back in her mouth, doing a good job of keeping her teeth away from his sensitive organ.

So maybe she had done a little research...

She began working her mouth up and down the length of him, sloppy sounds being emitted as the seal of her lips broke. It felt amazing nonetheless, his sister's tight throat and hot, wet mouth squeezing his cock perfectly.

She began really bobbing on him and lightly scraped his balls with her nails, her tongue still laving his tip, pleasure racing through every nerve of Harry's body.

"Wren...I...Wren!" Harry cried as he felt his balls tighten.

His cock twitched as he shot a rope of thick, hot cum down his sister's throat, and then he really began pumping it into her as she continued to bob on him, her eyes closed as she swallowed his load. She continued to squeeze every last drop out of him, then slowly pulled off, teasing the head of Harry's cock with her tongue as she did so.

She giggled and said, "You really think you can beat that?"

Harry was honestly pretty doubtful about being able to beat that blowjob. That had been the single most amazing feeling in his life. Nevertheless, he said, "Well, we won't know until we find out, will we?"

And Wren blushed to the roots of her hair. She was going to have to show him her most private part. "Eep..." she said, then chuckled nervously. "It's okay Harry, you don't need to."

Harry laughed. "I need to show you your place. Now be quiet and let me show you what I'm capable of."

Now it was Wren's turn to laugh as all awkwardness on her part left. "You're so cheesy, Harry."

Harry stood up, pulling his sister up with him so he could turn and drop her unceremoniously on the bed. He positioned himself over her and kissed her square on the lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth as his hand came to her side, his thumb just barely brushing the bottom of Wren's bra-clad breast, sending shivers down her spine and making her back arch.

She kissed him back with an equal amount of passion, feeling heat build in her nether-regions as Harry slipped his hand under her bra to palm her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple. Harry then slowly pushed her bra up to expose both of her breasts, kissing his way down to them via her neck, to the hollow of her throat, then down over her collarbone so he could latch his mouth onto her nipple, laving it with his tongue before continuing down to her belly button. He kissed his way to the top of her panties, making her stomach tighten pleasurably.

He slowly pulled her panties down her legs to reveal her completely bald, moist, puffy pussy lips. Harry felt himself begin to harden again as he did nothing but stare at it for a second, deciding it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"What are you waiting for, Harry?" Wren panted, wanting so desperately to touch herself. Harry looking at her like that was the most arousing thing she could possibly imagine.

Harry swallowed hard, leaned down, and gave the length of her pussy a firm stroke with his tongue, making Wren cry out. Harry, fueled by her positive response, gained some confidence and located her clit with surprising ease, latching his lips around it, making his sister gasp. He laved it with his tongue, making her whimper as pleasure shot through her body, making her hips buck a little.

Harry, feeling incredibly in power, slipped his pointer finger under his chin and slowly pushed it into his sister. Her inner walls immediately clamped down on it as she cried out again, her face flushed and sweat coating her face and neck. Harry was surprised to find that her walls were drawing his finger in, which he gladly let it do. He continued to focus on her clit with his mouth while he slowly pumped his finger in her, her belly quivering each time Harry brushed a certain spot in her with his finger.

Then Harry dragged his tongue up her clit, and she grit her teeth as her orgasm blindsided her. Her pussy tightened even more around Harry's finger as she soaked it in her juices, grunting with each small spasm, Harry's tongue still assaulting her clit, threatening to send her over the brink of insanity from the overload of pleasure.

"Oh god, Harry," she said breathlessly as her orgasm subsided

Harry grinned at her. "Not bad, eh?" he said cockily. He didn't exactly know what he had done, but it seemed to have worked.

They were silent for a few seconds as Wren caught her breath, and Harry said, "So who won?"

Wren felt her cheeks heat up as she looked at her brother. For once, she honestly didn't care who won. All she wanted at that moment was for Harry to take her however he liked. The only problem was that Harry was too much of a girl to do it.

So she quickly sat up and pushed him down so his head was at the foot of the bed and she was above him, her hair hanging in her face.

"Wren?" he asked, confused, though she felt his cock harden against her inner thigh.

She smashed her lips against his, coaxing an eager response from her brother as their tongues clashed. She blindly groped for his cock, and when she found it, she broke the kiss so she could grin and pant in her brother's face.

"I'm gonna do it," she said.

She knew how badly Harry wanted to say yes - she could see it in his eyes - but his brain was screaming no. So Wren rolled her eyes and sat up so she could line the head up with her ready pussy, his soft crown probing her lips.

"Oh my god, Wren," Harry gasped. "That's not even fair."

She nervously laughed and slowly lowered herself onto his cock, squeezing her eyes shut as his thickness pushed into her, pulsing in her, searing her, stretching her out. When she had lowered herself fully on him, she was panting, slightly in pain.

She had torn her hymen years ago with a special birthday gift from her mother, but the gift didn't quite stretch her out or fill her up quite like her brother did. She felt a small bit of drool run down her chin as she sat motionlessly on top of Harry, her nails slightly digging into his stomach as she fought off the slight pain of something so big impaling her.

"You alright, Wren?" Harry asked in concern even though he wanted nothing more than to grab her hips and fuck her silly.

Wren sighed in relief as the pain subsided a little, and she slowly moved on top of him, making sure she was accustomed to his girth before she made any sudden movements.

"I...think so..." she said, then slowly lifted herself up the length of his cock before sliding back down, whimpering at the way the ridges of her brother's cock scraped against her inner walls. "I...uh...I think...I think it feels really good..."

Harry's hands found their way to her hips and lightly squeezed them, the pressure sending shivers down her spine. "I think so too, Wren," Harry said, grunting at the feeling of Wren's tight walls squeezing him so perfectly. "This feels amazing."

Wren nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment, and picked up the pace a little, going just fast enough that when she plopped back down against Harry, it made a sound. She had been dreaming about this moments for months, and now that it was finally happening, it was feeling better than she had ever imagined. The warmth, the thickness, the feeling of being absolutely filled by Harry's cock...the sensation was indescribable. Nothing she had ever experienced was even nearly comparable.

Harry began thrusting up into his sister as she began really riding him, pumping up into her so hard that her breath was being driven out with a grunt with each thrust. Her strong inner muscles were slowly tightening around him with every meeting of their pelvises, and that combined with the visual of his cock, glistening with her juices, disappearing into her body over and over again turned Harry on more than he could ever describe.

He had never really been physically attracted to his sister, but looking at it now, it was probably more because he had never really taken the time to look at her in that way. If she hadn't been his sister, he would have noticed long ago how pretty her face was and how perfect her tits were, though he wasn't having any trouble seeing either of those now, especially with the way Wren's breasts were moving each time she sheathed herself on him. This revelation of his was so profound that he just had to voice it out loud right at that moment.

"Fuck Wren, you're so hot," he panted as he continued to slam up into her, her already tight pussy quivering and tightening around him even more with each passing moment.

"Oh god, Harry," Wren panted back, tears of pleasure filling her eyes. The feeling of her brother slamming up into her like an uncontrollable animal in heat was sending fiery tendrils of pleasure lancing throughout her body, sending waves of pleasure continuously rolling through her. More and more liquid fire was pooling in her belly too, and she knew that her climax was swiftly approaching. Any more of this and she was going to...going to...

She shrieked as she clamped around Harry like a vice and coated his thick cock in glistening cum, then moaned as Harry swelled inside of her before hot, thick ropes of cum pumped into her womb, filling her belly with a pleasurable fire unmatched by any other. Harry continued filling her with cum for what seemed to be whatever, her inner walls clamping around him and milking him with a mind of their own, not that she minded. She wanted as much of her brother in her as she could get.

When he finally stopped coming, Wren collapsed forward onto his sweaty chest, panting against his neck as he pushed her sweaty hair off her forehead and kissed it. "That was unreal, Wren."

Wren smiled against his neck and moved just a little bit so his softening cock would slide out of her. "Did I win?" she asked teasingly.

"I think it was more of a tie," Harry replied thoughtfully. "We both came twice..."

Pretending to sound sad, Wren said, "I guess that means we owe each other our lives." Everything had oddly played out just as she had wanted.

Then Harry frowned. "Wren..." he said apprehensively. "I think this needs to be a one-time thing."

"What?" she asked in a mixture of disbelief and confusion.

Harry shrugged, but continued looking in her eyes somberly as he said, "This was wrong, Wren. We're brother and sister. This was just physical; you said it yourself." The words sounded wrong and hurt him as much as it visibly hurt Wren, but there was no way this relationship could continue. Their parents would kill them and they wouldn't have any friends or family if anyone found out, and it would definitely be hard to hide around their mother, who was the Potions Professor and the Head of Gryffindor.

Wren scrambled out of the bed and snatched up her clothes as her throat began burning and tears pooled in her eyes. Merlin, how could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so daft think that Harry would actually develop feelings for her after fucking her just once? Sister or not, she had broken through his resistances by playing with his cock; how could any teenager resist that? Hell, he probably didn't even want to fuck in the first place.

"Wren, don't go," Harry said, worried. This was bad. Pursuing a relationship with her would be bad too, though. It would add a lot of unnecessary stress in both their lives no matter how bad Harry wanted it at the moment.

Wren stopped at his door, turned around, and smiled at him. Harry could see that she had hastily tried to wipe away signs that she had been crying. Her eyes were far too red to convince anyone that she was fine.

"You're right, Harry. This was a fucking stupid idea and I'm even more fucking stupid for thinking it would work," she said. "What happened was purely physical; a test to see who was better. It'll never happen again. Goodnight."

Wren hurried out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Harry alone in his room. He took a deep breath and sighed, running a hand through his hair in agitatation.

"Fuck."

And in her room, Wren was sobbing uncontrollably, clutching her pillow as tightly as she could. She had been so close. If only she could control her ego around him, nothing like this would have ever happened. They would have had a lot closer of a relationship all along and he would have realized how much he loved her while they were copulating. If only she had focused on how he felt instead of constantly trying to prove how grown up she was, since he had always seemed to be far more mature than she was, she might have noticed that it would end like this.

She would have to live the rest of her life with this heavy regret; this dark depression stemming from the fact that she had fucked up her one chance at happiness.

She was such a fool.

**A/N: This clearly isn't going to end here. To be continued in the extremely near future rather than my normally long update times, since this one ended far more ambiguously than any of my other first chapters.**

**Thanks for reading and see you soon!**


	2. We Each Have Our Strengths

**Chapter 2 - We Each Have our Strengths**

Harry sighed as he stared intently at his homework, trying his best to concentrate. Wren was sitting on the other side of the relatively large table they were doing their homework on in the Heads' Common Room, and she was intently staring at her homework as well, though she wasn't actually writing anything.

Harry didn't blame her; working in this atmosphere was incredibly difficult. It had been a week since Harry had rejected his sister after they had fucked like wild animals, and they hadn't spoken any more than necessary since.

To be honest, it fucking sucked that his sister wasn't talking to him. He had always thought the two of them weren't that close, but this distance from Wren really put things in perspective for him. They had always been a lot closer than he had thought. If someone had told him two weeks ago that Wren would stop talking to him, he probably wouldn't have cared much. But the fact of the matter was that this was just depressing. Harry felt like a part of his life was missing. He knew he should have stopped her when she had first gone down on him.

Not to say that he didn't remember that night pretty fondly...at least the good part of it. Even when filled with guilt, he had masturbated every night over the past week to the memory of her tight, hot body riding him like there was no tomorrow. He was even focusing on her lips now, arousal stirring in him as he remembered how soft they were against his own lips and how plump and warm they were around his cock.

He cleared his throat and looked back down at his homework, but was finding it even more difficult to concentrate now that he was depressed too. So he looked up at his sister and, without thinking about what could go wrong due to his overwhelming desire to just talk to her, said, "Hey...Wren."

She stiffened, then slowly raised her head to look at him. She swallowed hard and said, "Yeah?"

And Harry didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? How was it possible to make this better again? Her apprehensiveness was quickly turning into sadness, so he said what was on his mind again, "I just...I want you to know that I love you. I may not have shown it in the best way or been the best brother, but I really care for you. I...I want us to go back to how we were before all this happened."

"And do you propose we go about doing that?" Wren asked, her throat burning in anger. Harry just wanted to throw it aside like it had never happened? Even if nothing else, she wanted validation for the one night that she truly felt alive. She would be mourning what could have been for the rest of her life. "I took a major leap and confessed my more than familial love for you...my older brother. How are we supposed to go back to being how we were after we've fucked? How are we supposed to go back to what we were when I told you I loved you and you didn't reciprocate my feelings?"

Wren slammed her book shut and grabbed her things, tears stinging her eyes. She wasn't mad at Harry at all...well, maybe a little for his naivety. But she was more mad at herself for being the cause of this entire situation. She had loved what they had before, even if it wasn't what she truly wanted. Why did she have to go and ruin it?

Harry stood up angrily as well, though it was obvious he was more angry at her than at himself. "Don't you dare say I don't reciprocate your feelings."

Wren froze. "What did you just say?" she asked, perplexed.

Harry blanched. He hadn't meant to say that, but he hated being called a liar. He had spoken in the heat of the moment. He cleared his throat, and, knowing there was no going back after that, he said, "I like you just as much as you like me."

"Then why did you-?" Wren asked, hurt. She had been suffering this whole time when he had actually returned her feelings and had told her nothing about it?

Harry sighed. "Look, Wren. I really like you more than just a sister and I so desperately want to be with you...but it just won't work. There's no way we could make it work."

Wren was in disbelief about this whole situation, but still managed to say, "We could make it work. We could make it work, Harry."

Harry shook his head solemnly. "No, Wren. We couldn't. We'll get expelled and all of our friends and family will shun us."

Red with passion, Wren said, "If you really like me as much as I like you, then you wouldn't care!"

Harry froze at that, caught off guard by her comment. "I love you, Wren," he said sincerely. "I really do. But I'm sorry."

Now Wren was mad at Harry. "Fine then," she said bitterly. "I'm glad you return my feelings. But it doesn't really matter if nothing comes of it. This gets us nowhere. So thanks but no thanks."

She stormed off to her room, slamming the door so hard behind her that Harry cringed. He had really fucked that up, but there was really no other way to lay it out for her. What they had done and what she proposed to do was taboo. And as much as Harry loved her, he didn't think he could get by without his family and friends. The worst part about this was that he was unable to talk to or ask anyone for advice about what was going on, for obvious reasons.

He worked on homework for a few hours after that, his mind free to focus on the task at hand now that Wren was out of the common area. When he had finally finished, he decided that he was so tired that he would just fall asleep on the couch he was sitting on because he was too lazy to get up and go to his room.

Right when he was about to fall asleep, though, he heard Wren's door creak slightly as she opened it. He cracked an eye open and saw her standing behind her chair, biting her lip nervously.

"What's up, Wren?" he asked as he woke up a little more, attentive to how apprehensive she was being.

She pulled her wand out and moved the table away from Harry's seat with a flick, then stepped in front of him while still worrying her lip. "If we can't be together...I just...I want to...I want to be with you just one more time."

She unclasped her robe and let it fall to floor, exposing her slender, pale, beautiful naked body to Harry, her curves accentuated by the low flicker of the fire. "Please," she added, and Harry noticed that she was precariously close to crying.

She would be crying a lot harder if he had sex with her and denied her for a second time. As enticing as her naked body was..."Wren...don't do this."

"I won't bring it up ever again after this, I promise," Wren said pleadingly, practically begging by this point.

But Harry knew how this stuff worked. She said she would never bring it up again, but in another week's time she would say the exact same thing while begging for the same exact thing. Him giving in and saying yes was the opposite of productive.

"Wren, please cover yourself up," Harry said, steadily looking at her eyes. As hard as it was, he needed to put his foot down before this got out of hand.

Wren's lips thinned. "You denying me here means you don't love me. You know that, right? You can't even comfort me when I'm in need."

Harry clenched his jaw, steeling himself to say what needed to be said. "Fine. Then I don't love you."

Crack!

Harry didn't look back at his sister after her slap snapped his head to the right, hurt and anger simultaneously burning through him. He wasn't really that angry at Wren; what he had said was pretty harsh. He was angry at the situation and hurt because he had hurt himself, and, most importantly, hurt Wren again.

"F-Fuck you," Wren said shakily before running back into her room and slamming the door behind her.

Harry decided right then and there that love was a major bitch. Why was it his sister of all people who he had fallen in love with? There were billions of people in the world and he had to go and fall for the one he could never have.

"Fuuuuuuuck," he sighed before letting his head fall back. It wasn't until much, much later that Harry was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he found that a blanket was covering him and Wren was sleeping on the sofa across from him, fully clothed thankfully. Harry stared at her sadly for a while as thoughts about how he could get a relationship with her to work raced through his head, his heart physically hurting more and more as every one of his ideas went down the gutter.

She was just so damn beautiful. She deserved somebody much better than him, especially when he was her older brother. She was far more mature and much smarter than he was, and could, without a doubt, snag any guy she wanted.

But he knew love worked in mysterious ways; the fact that he had fallen in love with her of all people very testament to that fact. He sighed long and deep, pressed his face against his knees, and smiled to himself as he mumbled, "I love Wren Potter with every fibre of my being." Hearing himself say that out loud sent giddy warmth racing through him, though the bitter touch of sadness due to reality that followed shortly thereafter was a bit of a kicker.

He got up and cleaned his homework stuff up from the night before, making sure to stay quiet so as not to wake up his sister. He hated putting her through all of this, and figured letting her sleep for as long as possible was a good idea so she would be more lucid upon waking.

Even after cleaning, Wren was still sleeping, so Harry grabbed a recreational book and began reading it after making a nice, strong cup of coffee. Just as Harry was getting immersed in his book, Wren's cute, half-asleep voice said, "Mornin', Harry."

Harry looked over at her as she got up from the couch and stretched, then rubbed her eyes. "Good Morning, Wren," he replied, optimistic at her behavior.

She smiled at him as she sat back down on the sofa, though there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. Harry, sensing she wanted to talk about what had transpired the previous night, closed his book and gave her his undivided attention.

"I thought about what you said for quite awhile last night," Wren said, then licked her lips. "I think you're right. I thought...I became so obsessed with you that I thought if I just had you, I could get through anything. I could get through being expelled and kicked out of the house and probably out of the country...as long as I had you. But other than love, there are a lot of important aspects to life that we would be missing out on. It would suck to miss them." Her lips quivered as she smiled at him. "So I'm going to do my best to stop loving you."

Harry had expected to feel elated that she had finally seen the light, but all he felt was...empty. This wasn't right. He cleared his throat. "Uh...that's great news," he said, unsure of what else to say without sounding like a liar. It didn't help that he felt so confused right now. There were too many emotions running through his head right now.

"Also...I'm sorry for slapping you and saying those mean things to you last night," she said. "Those were uncalled for."

Harry shook his head as if to say it was nothing, since he was having difficulty talking at the moment.

"I really love you, and I'm glad you're my brother, Harry," she said, this time smiling genuinely.

Merlin she was so beautiful. "I love you too, Wren," he said with a smile that he hoped looked genuine.

This was for the best. She would grow out of this and go on to love a random man who would treat her well, and give her a family, and grow old and die with her with smiles on their faces.

Thinking about this nearly gave Harry a panic attack.

These feelings would never go away. He loved Wren far too much. Could he really just sit on the sidelines and watch as his precious little sister was happy with another guy? He had a feeling this discussion would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"-ry? Harry? Hello?"

Harry shook his head, bringing himself back to reality, which was incredibly bleak at the moment. Wren was right in front of him, waving her hand in front of his face to check if he was really there. He could see her right collarbone disappearing into her shirt, her slender, pale neck, plump lips, and brilliant emerald eyes all topped off by a head of straight, dark red hair that became a little wavy down near the ends. She was perfection in human form. He would never find anyone like her ever again.

And he was pushing her away from him.

"Fuck that," he said out loud, and Wren looked at him like he was crazy.

She was about to say something, but Harry grabbed her outstretched wrist and pulled her to him, making her land in a straddle on his right leg. He pressed his lips against hers desperately and she responded in kind, forcing her tongue into his mouth to tussle with his. She tasted like vanilla and strawberries as she worked her mouth against his, only breaking the kiss to pant, "But what about Mum and Dad?"

Harry was kissing her neck now, nipping it lightly, peppering her neck with light red marks. He didn't know how he had resisted her last night, but he had been a giant fool. He loved her so much it hurt. They would find a way.

"We'll make it work, Wren. We'll keep it secret for as long as possible," he said as he pulled her shirt over her head. He unbuttoned her shorts and she stood up so he could pull them off her legs, then he divested himself of his pants and shirt. "We'll make it work. I promise."

"Oh thank Merlin," Wren breathed as she sat back down on his lap and grinded against him while she kissed him again, making him harder than he ever knew he could be.

He turned and pushed her so she was laying down on the couch, and he kissed a line down her chin to the hollow of her neck, where he spent a decent amount of time drawing throaty moans from her. He kissed her collarbones and went down to the valley between her breasts, and she giggled when he reached under her back to struggle with unclasping her bra.

"Wait a sec," she said before grabbing her wand and flicking it, vanishing the rest of their clothes from their bodies.

Harry latched his lips around her left nipple, sucking on it and teething it, and she moaned and arched her back, pressing her breast further into Harry's mouth. He was rock hard against her leg as he then focused on her other nipple, lashing it with his tongue, making her squirm and writhe beneath him.

Wren couldn't believe how skilled her brother was with his tongue, and he hadn't even gotten to where it mattered most yet. He kissed a sloppy line down her flat stomach, making it contract when he got to the sensitive parts right around the mons.

"Merlin, Harry," Wren moaned when he dragged his tongue over her outer labia, and her face turned red when he spread them with his thumbs, giving him an all-access view her most sacred place.

"You're unbelievably beautiful, Wren," Harry breathed before pushing his tongue deep into her, making her grunt.

Harry grew even harder at the way Wren's inner muscles squeezed his tongue and tried to draw it in as if it was a cock, combined with how good her insides tasted. He was sure he was tasting a nectar sweeter than any other. He pumped his tongue into her a few times before drawing it out and moving up to her clit, which he lashed with his tongue and teased with his teeth, making his sister's hips buck when he hit it in a particularly good spot.

Wren was moaning and crying out with unbridled passion, the noises coming out of her throat a melodious symphony to Harry's ears. His mouth giving its undivided attention, Harry decided he would use his left hand to try something new, so he shoved it deep into Wren's pussy to lube it up with her juices.

Wren was seeing spots in her eyes from how much pleasure she was feeling as Harry shoved a finger into her and her pussy quickly gripped it, trying to milk it like it was a cock. She was so close to climaxing, but was a little confused as to why Harry removed his finger from her so quickly.

Then it prodded her anus and her hips bucked from a mixture of pleasure and confusion. "Harry, that's dirty. What are you-?"

She was cut short as she screamed out loud when a torrent of pleasure erupted in her. Harry had forced his finger into her ass, which was quickly adjusting to the intrusion. He moved it around inside of her a little and she cried out as the torrent of pleasure turned into an explosion, and her body writhed with a mind of its own as her orgasm ripped through her, her legs clamping around Harry's head to hold him in place while he lapped at her warm, clear cum like a man dying of thirst. Even as her orgasm subsided, little aftershocks of pleasure rippled through her as his nose bumped her clit with his movements.

"Oh my god, Harry," she panted as he kissed her stomach again. "That was...that was...something else."

He moved up her body and kissed her lips, her own taste on his tongue and lips oddly arousing her. They passionately kissed until Wren finally managed to recover, at which point she pushed Harry up and sat up, straddling his hips so that her wet, puffy pussy lips were pressed against the underside of his cock, pressing it against his belly.

She pushed his shoulders so his back was resting against the sofa, then slid up, then back down, gripping his shaft so his head pushed into her, making her grunt a little. She smiled at him, then bit her lip to hold in her moan when she finished sliding down him until she had taken him all the way in, at which point tears of pleasure began welling in her eyes.

"Oh god, Harry," she breathed, her nails digging into his shoulders as she began grinding on top of him, still a little too sensitive to actually start riding him.

Harry's hands were on her hips, gripping them so hard that Wren was sure there would be bruises leftover, but everything felt too good for her to care at that moment. She moved in and lightly bit Harry's lower lip, at which point his hands went a little lower and cupped her ass, forcing her to slide up his shaft. She bit his lip a little harder in a mixture of surprise and pleasure as the ridges of his cock scraped against her inner walls, but he didn't seem to mind. He let her impale herself on him after that, and she arched her back, pressing their stomachs and chests together as he stretched her out deliciously.

She brought her mouth near his ear and began panting into it as she began riding him, the only sounds in the room being their panting and the sound of their bodies meeting. Her nipples were brushing against his chest as she bounced on him, adding to the already ample friction she was experiencing. She wanted to cry out from how much pleasure she was feeling, but every time Harry's cock brushed up against the opening to her cervix, her breath was driven from her body.

Harry was having trouble keeping it together himself, amazed that his sister was so tight it felt like she was trying to squeeze the life out of him. Her ragged breaths against his ear and her soft breasts pressed against his chest were driving him insane, and he grit his teeth as she impaled herself on him again and again, the pain from her nails digging into his shoulders somehow adding to the pleasure. Every square centimeter of her skin against his was so soft and warm, every moan into his ear so intense, and every thrust into her so snug, warm, wet, and tight that Harry was surprised he hadn't actually been driven to insanity by this point yet.

He leaned forward, enticed by the earlobe in front of his mouth, and lightly nibbled on it, and Wren cried out, her inner muscles clamping down around him even tighter, which Harry hadn't thought possible but managed to drive him over the edge anyway. His hands moved back to her hips and slammed her all the down on him, making her cry out as her orgasm tore through her, warm, glistening cum coating Harry's cock as hot, thick spurts of cum erupted up into her body, filling her with a warmth unlike any other. Harry grit his teeth again as he jerkily thrust into his sister, seemingly coming forever because of the way her cock was milking him, trying to squeeze out every single last drop of cum from his body.

Once Harry had finished filling Wren up, she collapsed against him weakly, sweat covering both of their brows and both of them panting. Both of them were silent for a long while, both of them waiting for the other to talk first. After several minutes, Wren began to get worried and said against his neck, "You're regretting it, aren't you?"

Harry brought his arms around her back and held her close to him, then planted a kiss against her sweaty hair. "I couldn't regret something as good as that," he said despite the slight twinge in his stomach.

Their road was going to be very difficult from here on out, and while Harry meant what he said, he dreaded what was ahead of them. They could only keep this is secret for so long before it finally got out, and when it did it meant a lot of trouble for the two of them.

"It'll be okay, Harry," Wren said as if she had read his thoughts. "Even if they don't understand, they can't stay mad at us forever."

Harry sighed a little, but said, "I guess you're right. At least we'll have each other."

Even as he said it he had to admit that it sounded a little depressing, as much as he loved his sister.

"It'll be okay," she said again almost desperately, clutching him harder as if he might disappear. "We'll make it work."

Harry could tell this talk of reality was stressing Wren out, so he let it drop and enjoyed how she felt in his arms with nothing in between them. This whole situation was completely surreal, considering the fact that just a month ago he had no idea that he had feelings even close to this for his sister.

He just hoped it would all be worth it.

* * *

The next day found Harry and Wren in the class their mother taught. Wren was paying attention perfectly fine, but Harry was finding it a little difficult to look at his mother at the moment, considering what the two of them were doing behind her back. It was better for everybody involved not to know at the moment, but that didn't mean Harry didn't feel guilty that the two of them were lying to her.

He glanced over at Wren, who was studiously taking notes, and took in how beautiful and perfect she was to steel his resolve. He was doing this for her because he loved her. He could do this.

"Professor?" Wren suddenly asked, pulling Harry out of his admiration of her.

"Yes, Miss Potter?" Lily said, a little irked that she had been cut off mid-sentence.

"Can I please use the restroom?" Wren asked, looking at their mother pleadingly.

Lily nodded and went back to her lesson while Wren left the room, and Harry sighed and went back to paying attention to the lesson, which was about the use of acromantula venom in healing potions. He did his best to focus, especially since he knew this was going to be on the N.E.W.T.s, as Lily had told the class.

Soon Harry grew guilty again and got lost in thought as he stared at the bored lifelessly, drifting off into hypothetical world. They obviously wouldn't tell anybody until it could no longer be avoided, but what then? What were they going to do when everybody they knew and loved hated them for their love for each other?

Before Harry could get too deep, he felt a pair of hands on his thighs and he freaked out. After almost falling out of his seat, he looked down and saw Wren grinning up at him with a devilish look on her face, and she immediately went for his zipper.

"Harry?" Lily asked, a concerned look on her face.

"It's nothing, M...Professor," Harry said. "Got a little too vigorous with my note-taking."

He earned a few chuckles from the class, one more odd look from his mother, and then everything went back to normal.

Everything, that is, except for his sister, who was wrapped in the invisibility cloak and was pulling his cock out of his jeans.

He cleared his throat to tell Wren to knock it off, but she just rolled her eyes at him and began slowly stroking his flaccid member that was quickly stiffening despite his efforts to keep it soft.

This was way too risky for them to do in any class, let alone their own mother's!

Then Wren dragged her tongue over his crown and every last thought was driven from Harry's head as pleasure raced through him and his cock instantly hardened as much as it could. He felt Wren's hot breath tease his crown as she giggled softly, then wrapped her lips around his head and began sucking on it. Harry bit his lip to stifle a moan as Wren, still sucking his tip, began quickly pumping his shaft with her hand, providing the perfect friction to make him even harder somehow.

Then she lowered her mouth all the way down his cock, taking it all the way into her throat until her nose was touching his lower pubic region, and this time Harry did let out a small moan that he quickly turned into a cough.

This earned Harry another odd look from his mother, who asked, "Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey, Mr. Potter?"

Harry, not wanting this exceedingly dangerous, yet incredibly amazing blowjob to stop any time soon, quickly said, "No, Professor. I'm fine. Sorry."

All the while, Wren was bobbing her head on his cock, sucking on it as she simultaneously teased his crown with her tongue, and Harry began to feel his balls tighten.

"Fuck," he breathed quietly, earning an odd look over the shoulder from Dean Thomas, who was sitting right in front of him.

Harry couldn't believe his sister actually did this, but was sure glad he was here to reap the benefits, assuming they didn't get caught, which was certainly a possibility.

Wren doubled her efforts, bobbing on him at a fairly swift pace, and Harry grit his teeth when she deepthroated him again, her throat convulsing around his crown as she instinctively tried to swallow. His balls tightened again and he let out a hard breath of air as his hips thrusted him just a little further into her, then he clenched his jaw harder as he pumped hot, thick ropes of cum into his sister's throat, which she eagerly swallowed, making sure not to miss a single drop.

She brought her lips back up around his head and squeezed the last little bit out of him, then winked up at him as she swallowed one last time, put his now-flaccid cock back in his pants, and zipped him back up.

Then she was gone, leaving Harry to sit there dumbfounded. Now it was going to be impossible to take notes.

When Wren got back several minutes later, Lily asked if she was okay since she had taken so long, and Wren reassured her that she was absolutely fine. She took her seat across the aisle from Harry again and class resumed once more, and when Lily turned her back to write on the board, he gave her a look that said, "That was great, but what exactly was it for?"

She just stuck her tongue out at him and went back to taking notes like absolutely nothing had happened, which Harry hated her for. He would have to get her back.

But for now, he was content with resting off the lack of energy from the excitement, and spent the rest of the class in a slight stupor.

When class was over, he and Wren went back up to the Heads' common room since classes were over for the day, and before Harry could say anything, Wren said, "Did you get the notes for when I was in the restroom?"

Harry grew red, but his voice remained even when he said, "You know full well that I didn't take any notes."

Wren laughed out loud and drew him in for a kiss, then said, "Good. I would have been offended if you had been able to take notes while I was going down on you."

Harry groaned and sat heavily in his favorite chair, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. Between the excitement of getting a blowjob and the adrenaline rush from almost being caught more than once, Harry barely even had the energy to form a coherent sentence at the moment.

Then Wren sat down on his lap with her back against his chest and her head against his shoulder, and he brought an arm around her stomach and pulled her more securely against him, a feeling which the two of them both felt oddly comforting.

The two of them, feeling both excited and apprehensive about treading this new ground at the same time, then fell asleep, their worries taking the backseat for now. Those would come later. All they had to worry about now was making sure they would actually study for their N.E.W.T.s and finals instead of sleeping and fucking all day and night. They could at least keep it at that until the end of the school year.  
And as for after that, they had each other, and that was all that really mattered when it came down to it.

**A/N: This isn't over. At least I don't think so. But who really knows, knowing how often I write?**


	3. Together we are Stronger than Anything

**Chapter 3 - Together we are Stronger than Anything**

Harry felt his throat dry out and his heart miss a beat. "What...what did you just say, Wren?"

Wren swallowed hard and, tears still blurring her vision, said, "I said...I said I'm pregnant, Harry."

Harry stared at her for a really long time as if he was waiting for her to tell him that this was all a really, really bad joke. Each moment that passed made Wren feel worse and worse. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Harry finally asked.

Wren winced and said, "I wish, Harry."

Harry stood up, knocking his chair over, and asked, "How the fuck did this happen? We were always careful!"

Wren sighed as she tried to sort through almost four months of sex in her head to determine the exact moment that they had fucked up. "I don't know. I don't fucking know."

"Fuuuuuuuck," Harry groaned, sliding a hand down his face. "What the fuck are we going to do? We aren't ready to tell anybody yet. How are we going to hide this for nine months?"

Wren felt tears prick her eyes again, but this time for a different reason. "You want to go through with this all the way?"

Harry blinked, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Wren shrugged. "I mean, you like don't want me to get an abortion or anything?"

"Why the hell would I want that?" he asked. "Everything happens for a reason, this child included. Unless you really really want an abortion, I don't see why you should get one."

This made Wren's heart soar. She had thought Harry might back out of everything after this news. She shook her head, unable to find words at the moment.

"Okay, good," Harry said quickly, pacing while thinking furiously. "We aren't ready yet, but I think we're going to have to push up our plans, Wren. Luckily we come from a pretty damn wealthy family, and we're going to be set for life as soon as we graduate from school because of that trust our parents set up when we were little. We'll have millions the second we graduate, and nobody can touch that money except for us." He sighed long and loud as he put things together in his head, then he said, "So here's what we're going to do. The day after graduation, we're going to tell mum and dad, okay?"

Wren's eyes widened. "That's only four days from now, Harry. I am in no way prepared for that."

"And you think I am?" Harry asked, whirling on her. "We don't have any fucking choice now. We're telling them the day after we graduate. If they're supportive, that's great. If not...well, we have the money. We can run away together. Sound good?"

"I guess," Wren said quietly, a bit sad. They didn't really have any other options, and while she knew this day would come eventually, she just hadn't expected it to be so damn soon. This was way too soon, and the thought of not seeing her parents again after four days from now made tears begin to pool in her eyes again.

Then Harry kneeled in front of her and cupped her face, and she looked into his eyes, which were warm and loving. "We're going to get through this together, Wren. I promise."

She smiled a watery smile and let her eyes close as he gave her a soft kiss. They rested their foreheads against each other's while holding each other's hands, and Harry said, "Don't you ever think I won't be there for you and our child. Ever. You matter more than anything to me."

"I love you, Harry," Wren responded, trying to smile despite the nervousness eating away at her.

"I love you too, Wren," Harry replied before kissing her forehead. "I love you so much."

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?" James yelled, looking at his two children in disbelief. "What the fuck is the matter with the two of you?"

His face was red with anger, but he hadn't stood up yet. Lily was sitting next to him looking at the two of them as if they had just told her they were serial murderers. They were in the living room, their stomachs full of the dinner they had just finished. Harry grabbed Wren's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Were you two drunk or something?" Lily asked desperately. "This was an accident, right? We can fix this. Wren can get an abortion and we can go back to being a happy, normal family."

"No, mum," Harry said. "Wren and I have been in a consenting, loving relationship for a little over four months now. We are in love. And yes, while we certainly didn't intend for Wren to get pregnant in all of this, we do intend to raise the child together as a couple."

"Holy shit," James said tiredly, falling back into his chair with a hand over his eyes. "This isn't fucking happening. This is a cruel fucking joke."

Lily was crying now. "I don't know what to say," she said.

With his hands still over his eyes, James said, "I'll tell you what I'm going to say, Lils. I'm going to say that these two need to abort the child and never touch each other sexually again. This is ridiculous. They're brother and sister."

Lily nodded. "I completely agree," she said.

"We don't care what the two of you say," Wren said defiantly, standing up. "We're in love and we're fully prepared to defy the both of you."

"Then you can get the fuck out of this house," James said, standing up as well. "I'm not going to pay a single cent for the two of you to live under my roof if you're going to go through with this. What the two of you are doing is unnatural and wrong."

"Dad-" Harry started.

"Don't, Harry," James said, collapsing back into his chair. "Fucking don't. You aren't the son I've raised. Neither of you are children I've raised. You're both fucking disgusting."

Wren frowned and looked at Harry, who just sighed. But Lily said, "James. James, they're still our children."

"No, Lily," James replied. "No, they aren't. I don't want to see either of them ever again."

Lily glanced over at the two of them, confusion and hurt obviously warring in her even as she looked away.

Harry stood up beside Wren, scratched the back of his neck, and said, "We had a feeling this was going to happen, and we already have our stuff packed and ready to move out. We already have a house." Harry paused as James mumbled 'my fucking money' before continuing. "We'll send you the address later when we get settled." By now Lily was practically sobbing, and James still had a hand over his face. "Any time either of you wants to visit us, you're free to. And always know that we love you both."

The two of them waited for a moment for any kind of response, and James said, "Just get the fuck out of my house."

Harry shrugged, pulled Wren close and apparated them both to the international floo station, which they had actually been to earlier that day to buy the house Wren had seen advertised in a foreign newspaper. She turned her face into his shoulder and began crying softly, and Harry sighed and pulled her close. The both of them had been expecting exactly what had happened to happen, but it had hurt a lot more than either of them had anticipated. Maybe it was because of the fact that the two of them had held onto just the tiniest bit of hope that for whatever reason, their parents would support their decision.

"It'll be okay, Wren," he whispered into her hair. "We'll be okay, I promise. I love you."

The line was slowly moving forward, bringing them closer and closer to the next step in their lives. They had made an appointment with the local court to be officially wed the next day with Wren's maiden name being changed, of course.

"We'll be okay."

* * *

**1 Year Later**

"Ugh," Harry groaned as his alarm clock went off, and he looked at in confusion. "The heck?"

It was Sunday, meaning he was supposed to be able to sleep in today. Why the hell was his alarm clock going off when he hadn't even set it? He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them as he sat up in confusion.

Wren was already out of bed, making Harry frown. She was never awake before him. What the hell was going on?

He scratched his head as he stood up and walked downstairs, where the delicious smell of Wren's cooking reached him. His mouth began to water as he walked towards the kitchen, and then his mouth really began to water when he did enter the kitchen.

Wren was standing in front of the counter, facing away from him as she arranged his plate for breakfast. She was wearing nothing but pink boyshorts and a thin T-shirt of his, and her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail behind her. Harry smiled and snuck up behind her, and she froze in surprise when his hands came to rest on her hips and he planted a kiss on the side of her neck.

Then she melted backwards into him and turned her head up towards his for a kiss, to which he happily obliged. Then he said, "So this is why my alarm went off. I like it."

She bumped up against him with her butt, pushing her a little away from him, and said, "Coffee's on the table. Go sit."

Wren's bump made Harry hungry for something a little different, however, and he quickly spun Wren around and pressed his body up against hers. "And what if I don't want coffee?"

Wren smiled sweetly at him, but pushed him away from her. "Then you're going to drink it anyway, since I got up early on a weekend to prepare it for you. And you're going to sit and eat your food like a grown adult or you won't be touching me all day."

Harry sighed and made his way toward the dining room. "Cockteasing witch," he grumbled as he went out to the dining room and took his seat at his coffee. Their five-month-old baby, Aurora Potter, was looking at him with wide eyes from her seat in her high chair.

"Dada," Harry said to her quietly, still determined to beat Wren in having their baby call out his name before hers. She looked at him curiously, and he said again, "Dada."

She blinked at him, then made a fart noise with her mouth and laughed a little. Harry couldn't help but laugh too. "You're so silly," he said as he took a sip of his coffee and smiled softly. Just as he liked it.

Then Wren came out with the food and said, "Happy Father's Day!"

Harry blinked in surprise as she set the food in front of him then in front of herself. He had been so wrapped up in work that he had completely forgot about the fact that today was, in fact, Father's Day.

"Well thank you very much, Wren," Harry said happily as he took in the delicious food in front of him. "I completely forgot."

"I know you did, silly," Wren said, smiling at him. "That's why I set your alarm."

"I love you, Wren," Harry said before digging into his food, practically moaning at the taste. He would never get tired of her cooking.

"I love you too, Harry," Wren replied as she spooned some food into Aurora's mouth.

Most of breakfast past in silence, as most meals did in the Potter household considering how damn fast Harry ate. It was pretty much impossible for Harry to talk while he was eating. Most of the time when he was eating, Harry spent the time in silence thinking about how grateful he was for everything in his life.

His loving wife, his beautiful daughter, and their smooth transition to life in suburban muggle America. Nobody knew who the Potters were among the muggle in the outskirts of Los Angeles, so there was no way for anybody to know that he and Wren were brother and sister. As a matter of fact, the older parents on the street who had kids that were in high school or college were frequently over during the day to spend time with Wren while their husbands were at work to give her advice on raising Aurora and to gossip, no doubt. They were a good group of people. Most of them questioned how Harry was able to sustain the family at the age of twenty on a police officer's salary, considering Wren didn't work, but were appeased by the idea that Wren and Harry both came from wealthy families who were helping them along.

Harry had always known law enforcement was his true calling, and while he would probably never be an Auror, which had been his dream, it was pretty nice keeping the suburbs about forty miles south of Los Angeles safe for not only his own family, but the good people that were their neighbors. It was a little dangerous, but with wards around Harry protecting him from physical projectiles it wasn't so bad. And he only worked four days a week, leaving more time for him to spend with his sister and their daughter.

"...Harry?" he heard as he chewed his last bite of food.

"What was that?" he asked before finishing his coffee.

"What's your plan for today?" Wren asked again. "I'm good with anything you want to do."

That was certainly music to Harry's ears. "Then I'm alright to just sit around and do nothing," he said contently.

Wren lowered her voice to a sultry, husky tone and said, "You're telling me there's absolutely nothing, or _nobody_, you want to do?"

"Oh god," he said as his cock began hardening in his pants. The two of them hadn't had much time for sex since about six months into Wren's pregnancy, but Aurora was finally reaching the age where the two of them felt more comfortable to set aside time for that. "I change my mind. I want you, Wren. I want you so bad."

Wren stood up and Harry swallowed hard at the desire clouding her eyes. She stopped right in front of him, leaned down, and planted her lips against his, teasing his tongue with hers. Harry grabbed the hem of her shirt, at which point she promptly grabbed his hands and stopped kissing him, making Harry confused and aroused at the same time.

"Let me get Aurora situated and I'll grab your present," she whispered, and Harry nodded dumbly. "I'll be back down in a few."

With that, she disappeared upstairs with the baby, and Harry took a deep breath, wishing he could have just pushed everything off of the table and fucked Wren senselessly right then and there. Damn woman was going to give him blue balls!

So he sat there waiting patiently for five whole minutes before he finally heard his name being called from the living room. He quickly stood up and made his way to her voice, intent on opening his gift, being grateful about it for a moment, then fucking his wife like there was no tomorrow.

But when he laid eyes on his present, he decided he liked it after all.

Wren was standing in the middle of the living room wearing nothing but a ruby red ribbon that covered just the barest amount of skin, but still managed to cover her private parts.

"Happy Father's Day," she repeated sexily, then licked her lips.

It was good Harry had the tiniest amount of control he had right there, or everything would have been over in his pants before anything had started.

Harry walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her, and pressed his lips against hers. She responded eagerly, pushing her tongue into his mouth as she spun them around and began backing Harry up, and by the time she pushed him back onto his favorite armchair he was surprised his dick hadn't torn a hole through his pants yet. Her skin was so soft and warm, and her tongue was so forceful and teasing that it was impossible to not be hard.

Harry, reclined in the chair, sighed in pleasure as his sister rubbed his cock through his pajamas from her knees. As she pulled his pajamas and boxers down in one fell swoop, she said, "I'll do all the work today, Harry. It's your day, after all."

Harry was about to object, then his wife's soft hand curled into a fist around his shaft and began stroking him, and his words were lost to the sigh of pleasure that escaped his lips. She tightened her hold around him and really began pumping, keeping her eyes locked on his as she bit her lip sexily.

Just when Harry thought it couldn't get any better, Wren opened her mouth and asked, "Do you want me to suck it, Harry?"

Harry nodded, unable to find his voice.

"Tell me you want me to suck it, Harry," Wren breathed.

"I want you to suck my cock, Wren," Harry choked out. "Please."

He moaned when her lips wrapped around his crown and she began sucking, still stroking him furiously. Then she began bobbing her head on him, the pleasure so good that he dug his nails into the arms of the chair. Her mouth was just so warm and wet, and the amount of suction it provided was so intense that he knew he wouldn't be lasting that much longer. She deepthroated him a few times, making him grunt as her throat convulsed around him. Her tongue was doing devilish things to his swollen head as drool ran down her chin, her eyes still locked on his, just begging him to shoot his cum down her throat. She moaned around his cock, making Harry's balls tighten for real, and he said, "Oh God, Wren. I'm coming."

She opened her mouth and rested his crown on her tongue, and continued to pump his shaft with her hand, coaxing his orgasm out of him. It slammed into him like lightning, and pleasure exploded through him as hot cum erupted from the tip of his cock and shot into his sister's mouth over and over and over again, her hand squeezing every drop from him. She swallowed every last drop when he was done.

She stood up and smiled at him, then pulled at the end of the ribbon, exposing her pale, perfect, naked body to him. She had to have been working out at home while she took care of Aurora; her body was even better than he remembered.

"Your other present is right next to you, Harry," she said, and he looked over to see a virility potion sitting on the table next to the chair.

He quickly drank it and his cock went right back to attention along with his sexual appetite.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

She bent over and put her hands on his knees. "Tell me how sexy I am, Harry," she said.

Lust raging through him, Harry said, "You're so fucking hot, Wren. You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen. I want to fuck you so hard that you'll scream until you lose your voice."

Wren smirked at him and climbed on top of him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

She leaned forward and bit his ear, pressing her chest against his, then breathed, "Tell me you love me, Harry."

"I love you, Wren," Harry said immediately. "I love you more than I ever thought I could love."

"Good," she said, then slid down his length, her strong inner muscles clamping around her brother's cock like a vise. "Because I love you too."

His hands found her hips as his cock brushed her cervix, sending shivers up Wren's spine. Harry filled and stretched her perfectly, a feeling she would never get tired of. She began riding him at a moderate pace as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning forward to kiss him as she impaled herself on him over and over again, each thrust up into her driving the breath out of her for a moment.

She picked up the pace as she pulled back to bite his lower lip, almost drawing blood, the pain mixing with the pleasure to send electricity racing through Harry's body. Harry was now thrusting up into her with just as much fervor, the sound of their slapping skin filling the room as he filled her repeatedly.

Harry looked down to see what he loved most: his sister's perky tits bouncing with each thrust into her, her nipples just brushing up against his chest with each bounce. They were just perfect. And they were all his. He would be the only person to ever see and feel them this way.

Not only that, but she had some damn sexy collarbones, too. She was just really sexy.

Then Wren did this thing with her hips that ground their bodies together and pushed him just a tiniest bit farther into her, and her nails dug into his shoulders as her orgasm blindsided her. She grunted as her pussy tightened around Harry even more and coated it in her warm, clear juices. Then Harry groaned and jerked his hips into hers a couple times as he pumped thick, hot streams of cum deep into her body, her inner muscles milking him for ever single last drop he possessed.

"Fuck, that was great," Harry said against her neck. "Why don't we do that more often?"

"I ask myself the same thing all the time," Wren replied, out breath. "As a matter of fact..."

She giggled and began grinding their pelvises together, stirring Harry's arousal yet again. "I've been aching to have your thick cock in me all week. Why did you have to schedule the tv guys to come in on your day off and then host a barbeque for the neighborhood?" she said against his ear as she continued to move her hips slowly, making him hard again. "All I wanted to do all day was rip your clothes off and have my way with you."

"I thought you had fun," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"It's not as much fun as this, though," Wren said softly as she sat up enough for his cock to slip out of her, then she trapped it between her soaking nether-lips and his body.

She began to grind her pussy against it, making him grunt, and she laughed a sultry laugh. "Wouldn't you agree, Harry?"

"God dammit, Wren," Harry said gruffly. "I'm tired of you being in control."

Wren licked his earlobe before whispering, "Instead of whining about it, why don't you man up and do something about it, then?"

Harry moved faster than Wren thought he would, making her yelp in surprise as he picked her up and backed her up against a wall, his cock still in between them. Wren moaned and said, "There you go, big boy."

One hand holding her up by her ass, Harry used his other to grab his cock and guide it to her soaking wet entrance. Just as he pushed his crown into her, making her moan, the doorbell rang.

"What the fuck?" Harry said.

"Shhh," Wren replied, putting a finger over his lips. "Maybe they'll go away."

So the two of them waited with held breath, each of them wanting nothing more than to fuck each other's brains out at that moment. But, to their disappointment, the person rang a second, third, and fourth time, showing no desire to leave.

Harry groaned and set his sister down, and she made a sound of disgust before heading upstairs to put some clothes on. Harry reluctantly went over to his clothes and put them on, then waited for Wren to come back down before he answered the door.

And when the two of them saw who it was, their jaws dropped.

"M-Mum?" Wren said disbelievingly. "Is it really you?"

Tears sprang into Lily's eyes, and she said, "Yeah, it's me." Her voice was laced with shame, making Harry's heart hurt. He had seen how she had tried to stand up to James when they had confessed their love to their parents. While she wasn't exactly supportive of them, she hadn't wanted them out of her life forever either.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, drawing Wren a little closer against him.

Lily swallowed hard. "I came to apologize. I've missed you two more than you can even imagine." She cleared her throat and said, "I just want to see your faces and make sure you're doing okay. I want to know all about what you two are going through and I want to meet my granddaughter. I want to be your mother." She started crying and said, "I'm so sorry for my inability to stand up to James when he tried to cast you two out of my life for good. I'm sorry for not being supportive despite how resolute the two of you seemed to be about everything. I'm your mother and it was wrong of me. I love you two far too much to let something like this bother me too much."

Harry and Wren were speechless. They had expected Lily at their home eventually, but they would have never guessed that it would only take one short year for that day to come.

"Well, come in then, please," Wren said, her voice a little shaky as she stepped aside.

Lily stepped into their home and looked at them with unsurety in her eyes, then Wren stepped forward and brought her in for a tight hug. Lily clutched her just as tightly, drawing out the embrace for quite a while, then did the same with Harry.

"I missed you two so much," she said quietly, and Harry replied, "We missed you too, Mum."

As they showed her to the sitting room, Harry asked, "Dad wasn't quite ready to come yet?"

Lily frowned and said, "I really wouldn't know. He and I split up a few months ago."

Wren gasped and said, "Oh Mum, we never meant for that to happen."

Lily shook her head. "It's not your fault. Children do what children do, and it's up to the parents to decide how they want to react to what their children do. James reacted to your relationship appallingly and doesn't seem to want to change his mind about it and all, and did his best to keep me from seeing you two. His behavior just...killed any type of attraction I've ever felt for him."

"Sorry to hear that, Mum," Harry said.

Wren excused herself to go upstairs to get the baby as Lily and Harry took a seat. They were silent for a moment, then Lily asked, "You're really happy, aren't you Harry? I can tell. You just have this...aura that you're giving off."

Harry smiled and said, "Never been happier."

Lily then cautiously asked, "And...the baby? Nothing's...uh, wrong with her?"

Harry shook his head. "Magic pretty much nullifies any possibility of a mentally handicapped baby. If anything, having a baby with Wren made the baby's magic a little more potent."

"That's good," Lily said.

Then Wren arrived with Aurora, who was looking at Lily with curiosity and sputtering happily. "See hello to your grandmother," Wren said as she handed Aurora over to Lily, whose face lit up at seeing her granddaughter.

"She's beautiful," Lily cooed. "I love her smile."

"She's one happy baby," Wren replied proudly. "Does everything right on time in terms of development, too."

Lily spent a while doting over the baby and talked to the two of them about raising a child for a while. It was during this conversation that Harry realized that even though James wasn't here with them, Lily was and they were a happy family again. Harry knew Lily was here to stay and would support the two of them from here on out, which was certainly comforting. There wasn't much talk about Harry and Wren's relationship, and Harry hoped their Mum would eventually be comfortable enough with everything to discuss such things with them.

But he knew they would have to take it slow, and he was alright with that. At least they were getting somewhere. That's what really mattered.

Lily stayed for dinner and everything had lightened up by then, and by the end of the night everything felt like old times again. The evening was perfect. Then Lily had to go, and she promised to visit them again soon.

"Well that was nice," Harry mused as he shut the door behind her, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her softly. "I'm glad she came by."

"I am too," Wren said happily. "A perfect Father's Day."

"It's just too bad we were interrupted earlier," Harry said sadly. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it was great seeing Mum. But it was like we were just hitting a sexual breakthrough after Aurora's birth, you know? I'm afraid things are going to go back to the way they were."

Wren smiled at him devilishly. "I think we broke whatever sexual barrier there was between us, Harry. Since you're off tomorrow, we can spend all day proving me right, too."

Harry grinned back. "You are one amazing woman; you know that?"

Wren flipped her hair over her shoulder and said, "I know. I would say I really put some effort into it, but that would make me a liar."

Making their way up to their bed, Harry dryly said, "You're certainly an incredibly humble woman, as well."

"Well I can't be perfect," Wren replied. "Being amazing is something that's hard to keep to yourself all the time, you know?"

The two of them situated themselves in their bed and Harry waved his wand at the light, turning it off. Harry then said, "Yeah, well can you please try to refrain from suffocating me with that massive ego of yours as I sleep tonight?"

Wren rolled to face him and Harry knew she was grinning at him without looking. She rested her hand on his chest and got their legs all tangled before finally resting her head on his shoulder, and she said, "I can't make any promises. You know how it is."

Harry sighed happily, but said, "It's probably not a good idea to fall asleep like that tonight. It's my night to take care of the baby when she wakes up at her normal time. You're pretty much the lightest sleeper ever."

Wren defiantly snuggled in closer to him. "I don't care. I love you and I love falling asleep on you. I do what I want."

Harry chuckled, wrapped an arm around his sister, and said, "Well, I love you too and I love you falling asleep on me, so I won't object. Goodnight."

"'Night," she said a bit sleepily.

And so the two of them fell asleep, not only content with what had happened that day, but happy with everything, period.

Things had started out poorly, but everything was perfect now.

Their decision to love each other despite everything had been the correct decision after all.

**A/N: I couldn't find it in me to continue the smut after the scene with Lily. It just felt wrong.**

**So that's that. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next Harry Potter story will most likely be another Harry/Lily Evans Potter with, for a change, a different storyline than Harry consoling her.**


End file.
